1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window shade, and more particularly to a woven window shade fabricated from multiple twisted elements.
2. Description of Related Art
A window shade is used to block the sunlight and make the inside environment more comfortable for a user. With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional window shade in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple blind slats (30) woven together by two weaving threads (32). Each conventional blind slat (30) is a long, flat piece of wood or bamboo. The slats (30) in the conventional window shade effectively block the sunlight. However, the conventional wooden or bamboo shade is virtually airtight. The temperature of the blind slats (30) will increase after a period of time in sunlight, will trap heat and humidity inside and will cause the inside environment to be sultry. In addition, the conventional wooden or bamboo shade lacks decorative versatility.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved window shade to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.